1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to electric welding controls, and more particularly to foot controls that regulate welding machine output.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In tungsten inert gas (TIG) welding, it is known to regulate the welding machine output by means of a foot operated remote control. The operator uses his foot to pivot a pedal of the foot control and thereby vary the power at the welding arc.
Because TIG foot controls are typically used on the floor of a workplace, they are subject to hard use and even abuse. For example, the abrasive nature of a concrete floor may subject the foot control to excessive wear.
A related problem is that foot controls are prone to being tipped over. In addition to the potential for being damaged, an overturned foot control requires the operator to bend over and place it upright before it can be used again.
A common characteristic of prior foot controls was that the control cable between them and the welding machines emerged at fixed positions from the foot controls. The fixed position from which the cable emerged from the foot control may have hindered direct routing of the cable between the foot control and the welding machine. Under some operating conditions, the foot control had to be located such that the cable was exposed to workers walking on it or vehicles rolling over it. Additionally, other structures at the work station could interfere with the preferred routing of the cable. Some welding operations required that the foot control be in contact with or very close to a building wall or similar vertical surface. In those situations, it was difficult for the operator to pivot the pedal and obtain desired operation.
An exemplary prior foot control for TIG welding is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,016, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. The foot control of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,016 patent has given satisfactory performance, and it has enjoyed considerable commercial success. Nevertheless, like other prior foot controls, it is subject to further improvements.